Antennas are widely used in electronic communication, and devices that rely on antennas for communication are simultaneously becoming more complex and more compact. Space for antennas is, therefore, becoming problematic, and designers are constantly looking for ways to improve the frequency range and minimize or reduce the size of antennas. A goal of designers is to achieve broadband performance in a small package.
So-called V-strip antennas, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,836, are often used where broadband performance and small size are desired. However, the low-frequency performance of such antennas has been limited.
There is therefore a need for an antenna with excellent low-frequency performance and of small size. The present invention meets that need.